Die Macht der Todesengel
by wonder.alive
Summary: Dumbledore hinterlässt Harry einen Brief und kurz darauf tritt ein Todesengel in sein Leben,der ihn beschützen soll.Aber dieser Todesengel hat selbst ein paar probleme und alle müssen als erstes versuchen mit sich selbst klarzukommen.einfach mal reingucke
1. Prolog

-Prolog-

Todesengel gehören zu den mächtigsten Geschöpfen der magischen Welt.

Man könnte sogar sagen, sie sind die mächtigsten.

Sie treten nur selten in Erscheinung, nur dann, wenn man sie wirklich braucht.

Viele haben Angst vor ihnen, sie sagen, Todesengel sind durch und durch schwarz.

Aber das stimmt nicht.Sie sind diejenigen, die neutral sind.

Die Menschen, die bei einem Krieg sterben, einen brutalen Tod erleiden,

werden von den Todesengeln in eine bessere Welt begleitet.

Manchmal ist es ihre Aufgabe, die gefallenen Zauberer zu rächen.

Und manchmal sollen sie die beschützen, die vom Tod bedroht werden.

So wie Lindsay.


	2. Wiedersehen

--Capture 1--

„Oh man, war ja klar „ , grinste Ron Weasley und begrüßte Hermine, die das große Schulesprecher Abzeichen auf ihrem T-Shirt stecken hatte. „ Wer sollte es auch sonst geworden sein, ne Harry? „ rief Ron und klopfte ihr annerkennend auf die Schulter. „ Hmm..." antwortete Harry nur abwesend.Er hatte eigentlich nach Dumbledores Tod die Schule schmeißen wollen, aber nach einigen Diskussionen hatte Hermine ihn dazu überreden können wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen und dort weiter nach den Horkruxen zu suchen.

„Harry, alles okay?" , fragte Hermine besorgt.Sie hatte sich auch verändert.Neben der tatsache,das sie unglaublich gut aussah war sie eine Kämpferin und eine unermüdliche Optimistin.

Der Tot von Dumbledore hatte alle geschockt und ihr umsomehr vor Augen geführt, das sie jetz weiter machen mussten. Und das Harry sie brauchte.Als seine beste Freundin.

„Natürlich ist mit ihm alles okay, was auch sonst? „ , antwortete Ron barsch.Er hatte sich auch verändert ,aber nicht zum guten. Und mit der Zeit zweifelte nicht nur Hermine sondern auch Harry an ihm.Immer wenn es irgentwo ernst wurde, war er wie vom erdboden verschulckt.Er zog es vor sich zu verstecken, und nicht zu kämpfen.

„Kommt, lasst uns ein Abteil suchen gehen, bevor wir bei irgentwelchen idioten sitzen müssen" grinste Harry . Sie fanden noch ein leeres Abteil das sie direkt besetzten.

„Ach scheiße, ich hab vergessen euch zu erzählen, dass ich dieses jahr nicht im Turm schlafen werde.Die Schulsprecher haben ihre eigenen Zimmer.Man, hoffentlich muss ich nicht mit irgent so 'nem Monster mein Zimmer teilen..." , sagte Hermine. „Du schaffst das schon.",lächelte Harry.  
Ron war schin gar nicht mehr in ihrem Abteil, er hatte sich während des Sommer wieder mit Lavender vertragen (AN: Ich muss das nicht weiter erklären, oder? 'gg )  
„Sieht so aus als würden wir dieses jahr wohl zu zweit bestreiten, oder? „ seuftze Harry.  
„Ich weiß nicht.Aber jetzt erzähl mal von deinem Sommer, ich hab kaum was von dir gehört. Du hast ne Wohnung in London??Ich war ziemlich beleidigt das ich nicht zur Einweihungsparty eingeladen war." , sagte Hermine gespielt beleidigt.  
„Das liegt daran das es noch keine gab"grinste Harry zurück und begann von seinem Sommer zu erzäheln.

Zehn Minuten später schob sich die Abteiltüre auf und Seamus Finnigan trat herein.

„Aber hallo! Ich bin mindestens schon ne gute viertelstunde auf der suche nach irgentwelchen Menschen die sich meine Freunde nennen, es sind nur noch voll wenige da, haben wohl alle kalte Füße bekommen.So wie Dean." , sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich kurz , aber dann grinste er breit uns sagte: „ Aber zum Glück seit ihr ja da.Wie war euer Sommer?"

Die drei unterhielten sich eine geschlagene Stunde, lachten, diskutierten, erzählten und redeten auch über die ernsten Dinge.

Denn alle drei wussten eigentlich noch nicht so recht, wie ihre Zukunft überhaupt aussah.


	3. Ankunft

Also, tut mir leid, ich hab das erst gerade mal so richtig hier gecheckt 'p

naja, das ist meine erste fanfiction hier und ich würd mich echt über ein paar reviews freuen, wir ihr die ff so findet...die ersten Kapitel haben noch nicht so viel mit der eigenen Geschichte zu tun, das kommt erstso langsam ins rollen ;-)

achja und noch dazu gesagt: mir gehört hier nix außer die idee und ein paar gestalten x)

--Chapter 2--

„So...man ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen das wir zum letzten mal mit dieser Kutsche zum Schloss hochfahren sollen!", murmelte Seamus nachdenklich.

„Tja Süßer, willkommen im letzten Schuljahr" ,grinste Hermine in frech an.

„Jaaah 7.Jahr, verdammte Scheiße, wer hätte gedacht das wir's mal so weit bringen , oder?" lachte Harry, „ obwohl ich bei dir nie wirklich draran gezweifelt hab,Hermine".

„Ja, wenigstens eine die ein Zeil vor Augen hatte!Aber obwohl das unser Prüfungsjahr ist, lassen wir es dieses Jahr nochmal so richtig krachen, oder Jungs?" , sagte Hermine als sie aus der Kutsche ausstiegen.

„Klar, wir hauen hier mal ordentlich auf die Kacke!", rief Seamus begeißtert und sprang die drei Stufen von der Kutsche herunter.

„Wenn sie das versuchen, Mr.Finnigan fürchte ich, das sie dieses Schuljahr ohne Zeugnis abschließen und die 'Kacke' höchstwahrscheinlich nur am dampfen ist, soviel dazu."

Die drei drehten sich um und sahen direkt in das strenge Gesicht von Professor Mc Gonagall.

„Und nun möchte ich Sie alle drei herzlich zurück in Hogwarts begrüßen."

Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Ich bin sehr erfreut darüber, dass sie ihre Entscheidung noch einmal überdacht haben, wieder hierher zu kommen, Mr.Potter."

Er lächelte nur zurück und sie wandten sich zum Gehen.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, sahen sie was Seamus im Zug gemeint hatte.Viele bekannte Gesichter fehlten, die Tische waren meistens nur bis zur Hälfte besetzt.

Aber trotzdem überkam sie das vertraute Gefühl, wie wenn man wieder zurück nach Hause kommt.

Hermine blickte sich um und sah den schmerzenden Ausdruck auf Harry's Gesicht.

Er bemerkte, das sie ihn beobachtete und lächelte tapfer „Für Dumbledore."

Und mit diesen Worten setzten sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und schwiegen, bis die restlichen Schüler eingetrudelt waren. „Jo, ich hab euch schon gesucht! Hey Seamus." , rief Ron und quetschte sich neben sie. „ Naja, nicht mehr so viele hier, was? Haben wohl alle keinen Bock auf Schule mehr, was?" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und bemerkte noch nicht einmal das niemand sonst mitlachte.Wut stieg in Hermine auf. Dieser Junge kapierte noch nicht mal worum es hier ging!

„Einen guten Abend, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich bin sehr erfreut Sie wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, auch wenn einige fehlen und sich entschieden haben , die Schule nicht wieder zu besuchen, so bin ich umso erfreuter Sie heute wieder zu sehen.

Aber nun ein paar ernste Worte zu beginn. Ich weiß, das wir alle in einer sehr schweren und dunklen Zeit leben, und das es für jeden Einzelnen von ihnen schwer ist.

Aber sie dürfen niemals vergessen, das es immer einen Weg ins Licht gibt, egal wie tief man in die Dunkelheit fällt.In diesen dunklen Zeiten kann man niemandem vertrauen, man weiß nie, wer sein wirklicher Feind ist.

Ich nehme mir das Recht zu sagen, dass ich darauf vertraue, dass kein einziger solcher Feind in Hogwarts ist.Manchmal zeigt einem das Böse, wie wichtig es ist, sich zusammen zu schließen, wie schon immer unser alter Direktor Professor Dumbledore sagte. Denkt an seine Worte . Lasst uns das Essen beginnen!"

Die Schüler applaudierten und stürzten sich auf das köstliche Essen.

„Oh man, ich bin echt voll, ich geh mit Lav hoch wenns euch nichts ausmacht." gähnte Ron. „Ja, grüß LavLav schön von mir", grinste Hermine süffisant. „ Hermine, hör lieber auf damit, der denkt nachher noch das du eifersüchtig bist" grinste Seamus ebenfalls.

„Wie siehts aus, habt ihr zu viel gegessen oder meint ihr ihr schafft das noch euch zu erheben und in den Turm zu hiefen.", fragte Harry. „Och nee.Ich kann jetzt erstmal in den Schulsprecherturm.Ihr wisst grad gar nicht wie viel Lust ich dazu habe"stöhnte Hermine.

Die drei erhoben sich, da rief sie eine Stimme zurück:

„Ach, Ms. Granger, das hätte ich fast vergessen.Kommen sie doch bitte mit in mein Büro, dort werde ich ihnen ihren neuen Partner vorstellen.Und Mr.Potter, ich habe da noch etwas wichtiges für sie." Professor Mc Gonagall wandte sich schon zum Gehen.

„Man was gibt es denn jetzt noch so wichtiges, ich will ins Bett!" maulte Harry und trottete langsam hinter Hermine her. „Jo, wir sehn uns dann oben, falls ich nicht dann schon schlafe" grinste Seamus und machte sich alleine auf den Weg zum Turm.

------

Wie fandet ihrs???


	4. Überraschungen

_Danke für das Review (: _

_Ich hoffe in der nächsten Zeit lesen noch ein paar mehr meine ff aber_

_ich schreib erstmal weiter ;-)_

--Chapter3--

Harry, Hermine und Professor McGonagall standen vor dem Schulleiterbüro und warteten darauf das die Tür sich öffnete.

„ Mr.Potter, bitte seien sie so gütig und warten hier draußen, es wird nicht lange dauern."

Mit diesen Worten gingen sie und Hermine ins Büro.

„Nun Ms. Granger.Ihnen ist sicher bewusst, das man als Schulesprecher besonders viel Verantwortung zeigen sollte und möglichst ein gutes Vorbild sein sollte." „Ja Professor." antwortete Hermine brav.

„Dazu gehört auch, das man keine Vorurteile haben sollte und jedem eine zweite Chance geben sollte.Ich habe sie ausgewählt, weil ich mir eigentlich sicher bin, das sie soetwas schaffen können.Über alte Feindseligkeiten hinwegzu sehen, meine ich.Und ich frage Sie offen heraus: Können Sie das ?"

Hermine ahnte nichts Gutes.Trotzdem antwortete sie mit selbstbewusster Stimme. „Ja, Professor , ich denke das kann ich." „Gut, dann werde ich ihnen jetzt ihren neune Partner vorstellen."

Aus einer dunklen Ecke des Büros trat eine männliche, große Gestalt.

Die Person hatte blonde Haare.Und blaue Augen.

Und sah verboten gut aus.

Und hieß zu allem Überfluss auch noch Draco Malfoy.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf.

DER Draco Malfoy, der ein Todesser war.

DER Draco Malfoy , der sie jahrelang beschimpft hatte.

DER Draco Malfoy, der versucht hatte Dumbledore umzubringen.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht alle Einzelheiten anvertrauen, aber Sie sollten soviel wissen, das Mr.Malfoy einen Packt mit Albus Dumbledore geschlossen hat, bevor er... sie wissen schon.

Ich weiß selbst auch nicht viel mehr, denn Sie wissen selbst das nur wenige Menschen mit auf dem Turm waren.Damit Mr.Malfoy vor fremden Personen nicht in irgendeiner Weise...nun ja...'angegriffen' wird falls etwas durchgesickert sein sollte, sollte er ein seperates Zimmer bekommen, und da ist das Appartment der Schulsprecher gerade recht.Dann hat das ganze eine gewisse Tarnung, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine", sie blickte Hermine ernst an, die inzwischen ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte.Malfoy der bis jetzt noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, musterte sie im Stillen.

Sie wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, aber er machte sie nervös.

„So, und nun wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

Und damit entließ sie die beiden Schulsprecher.

Als Harry, der draußen auf dem Flur vor dem Büro stand, Malfoy erblickte der hinter hermine aus dem Raum trat klappte ihm der Mund auf (A/N: Die Reaktion kam schonmal, ich weiß x) ) .

Aber McGonagall ließ ihm eine Zeit um zu fragen. „Mr.Potter kommen Sie."

Er betrat den Raum.Er hatte sich kaum verändert.

„Harry" , begann McGonagall mit leiser Stimme, „drei Wochen nach demTod von Albus lag plötzlich das hier auf dem Tisch"

Mit zittrigen Händen holte sie einen Brief hervor. „Er ist an dich adressiert."

Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.Er streckte den Arm aus.

„Harry,

wenn du das hier lesen wirst, werde ich schon lange einen Blick von oben auf dich haben.

Ich hoffe du weißt, das ich stets versucht habe so zu handeln , das du glücklich warst.

Ich weiß das das nicht sehr oft der Fall war, aber glaub mir , es war so der beste Weg.

Aber nun zu den ernsten Dingen Harry.

Voldemort wird stärker und er wird nicht ruhen, bis sein stärkster Feind beseitigt ist.

Du lebst gefährlich ( nicht das du das nicht schon vorher getan hättest, aber trotzdem.).  
Es gibt da jemanden, der dir helfen kann, oder ich sage lieber die die helfen kann.

Tu mir den Gefallen und gehe an deinem ersten Wochenende in der Schulzeit

( Ich weiß das du wieder in die Schule gehst , Harry.Eine absolut richtige Entscheidung!)

in die Winkelgasse in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Dort wirst du jemanden treffen.

Du wirst von Professor McGonagall die Erlaubnis bekommen.

Natürlich weiß ich, dass es sehr gefährlich ist, dich irgendwo alleine hinzuschicken,

aber es ist wirklich sehr wichtig.

Als Begleitung kannst du Ms.Granger mit nehmen, meinetwegen auch Mr.Weasley.

Aber Draco Malfoy wird ebenfals mitkommen.

Ja, er ist kein Todesser wie du denkst Harry.

Du musst nur soviel wissen, das er auf unserer Seite steht und das ihr euere Feindseligkeiten

nach Möglichkeit vergessen solltet.

Auch wenn ich nun nicht mehr da bin Harry, ich bin sicher du schaffst das.

Haltet zusammen.

Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich gewesen, da bin ich mir sicher.

Ich pass auf dich auf,

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sah auf.

Merkwürdiger Weise fühlte er sich gestärkt. Dumbledore schickte jemanden ,der ihm helfen konnte.Er war nicht allein!

Er verabschiedete sich von McGonagall und ging langsam die Treppen zu seinem Turm hoch.

--

„Also Granger, das überrascht mich jetzt." , sagte Malfoy und zog spöttisch die Augenbraue hoch, nachdem sie die ganzen Gänge bis zu ihrem Turm schwiegend gegeangen waren.

„Was?" , fragte Hermine und versuchte möglichst selbstbewusst zu wirken.

„Naja, ich dachte du bestürmst mich jetz mit Fragen, sonst willst du doch auch immer alles wissen."

„Malfoy.Ich bin hier, ich hab grad eben ne Menge neue Informationen und Überraschungen an den Kopf geschmissen bekommen, ich bin müde und ich hab gerade keine Lust mich mit dir hier rum zu streiten."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie auf die Tür von ihrem Zimmer zu.  
Als sie die schon fast erreicht hatte, hörte sie Malfoy leise sagen:

„Du findest es also überraschend, mich hier wiederzusehen."

Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie „Ehrlich gesagt ja.Aber" , nun drehte sie sich doch um, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen „ich würde sagen, du hast mich das erste Mal in meinem Leben positiv überrascht, dass ist ja schon mal ein Anfang."  
Malfoy sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an.

„ Gute Nacht Malfoy."

Und damit verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer und überließ Malfoy seinen Gedanken.


	5. Kennenlernen

_Soo nochmal danke für die Reviews ;-)_

_Aber hier ist schonmal das nächste Chapter!_

_Viel Spaß._

**--Chapter 4--**

Die erste Woche verging wie im Flug und das Wochenende rückte immer näher.

So langsam wurde Harry nervös.  
Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung was ihn im Tropfenden Kessel erwarten würde.

Hermine und Malfoy wusste beide schon, dass sie mitkommen sollten.

Harry hatte einstimmig mit Hermine beschlossen, das Ron nicht mitkommen würde.

Nachdem er ihnen nämlich erzählt hatte , dass er und 'LavLav' wahrscheinlich die Schule schmeißen würden und allein nach Australien ziehen würden (Seamus Kommentar dazu : „Der weiß doch noch nicht mal in welche Richtung man gehen muss um überhaupt da hin zu kommen!")waren sie alle drei zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er den Verstand nun völlig verloren hatte. Also würden nur Harry, hermine und Malfoy zu dem misteriösen Treffen gehen.

--

„Also.Wir flohen dahin, dann treffen wir uns mit irgendjemandem und der kommt dann direkt mit uns oder bleibt der da oder was?" , fragte Hermine und versuchte die Situation wenigstens halbwegs zu verstehen. „Ja zu zehnten Mal, wir treffen uns da mit jemanden, mehr weiß ich selbst nicht. Und so viel ich weiß handelt es sich um eine sie." sagte Harry angespannt.

„Genau. Granger mach dich mal was locker, lass dich überraschen!", grinste Malfoy, der ausgesprochen gutgelaunt war.

„Ich hatte in der letzten Woche genug Überraschungen, danke." , grummelte Hermine vor sich hin.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja.Hier ist das Flohpulver.Beeilen Sie sich.", begrüßte sie McGonagall forsch wie eh und jeh.

Zehn Minuten später befanden sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel.

„Hmm, scheint noch keiner da zu sein. Am besten setzten wir uns erstmal." , schlug Malfoy vor und besetzte sogleich einen Tisch.

Hermine und Harry folgten ihm. „Also.Irgendjemand einen Vorschlag wen zur Hölle wir jetzt hier treffen?" fragte Malfoy in ganz normalem Ton (A/N: Oh wunder, er beleidigt niemanden 'p).

„Keine Ahnung.Echt.", antwortete Harry, der sich im Pub umsah.

--

„Man Lindsay, wegen dir sind wir zuspät.Es ist doch scheißegal ob du schwarze oder rote Schuhe anziehst.", kam eine entnervte Stimme von Eingang.

„Nein eben nicht. Der erste Eindruck zählt.Wo ist Hana denn jetzt hin?" antwortete eine Frauenstimme.

„Da hinten. Sag mal, solltest du nicht eigentlich alleine hier hingehen? Warum schleppst du dann noch mich und Hana hinterher?Mir fallen gerade mindestens 15 Dinge ein die ich lieber tun würde..."

„Joe.Zum aller letzten Mal.Wenn du jetzt gleich nicht deine Klappe hälst, dann wirst du sie für den Rest deines Lebens nicht mehr öffnen können.Verstanden?"

„Man, das wär mal ne Erlösung!" meldete sich eine dritte Stimme zu Wort.

Drei Teenager in Harrys Alter traten in den Pub ein und sahen sich suchend um.

„Ähm...und wie sollen wir den jetzt bitte finden?", fragte der Junge namens Joe skeptisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen.

„Man Joe, hatten wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt das du die Klappe hälst? Wenn du auch nur mal für eine Minute nachdenken würdest wäre dir schon längst in den Sinn gekommen, dass du weißt wie der aussieht.Den kennt doch jedes Kind, man!" , zischte Hana ihm zu .

„Leute, es wäre wirklich ganz nett wenn ihr euch etwas normaler verhalten würdet und wir nicht direkt auf den ersten Blick wirken als wären wir dem St.Mungos entlaufen, okay?" redete Lindsay eindringlich auf die beiden ein.

„Ahh, hey!Tut uns leid das wir zuspät sind", rief sie als sie Harry am Tisch sitzen sah.

„Wäre nicht passiert wenn -" ,setzte Joe an, doch Hana gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen ,sodass er leicht in die Knie sank.

„Also, ich bin Lindsay. Das sind Hana und Joe." , stellte Lindsay sich vor und schüttelte den anderen Dreien nacheinander die Hand.

„Ähmm...also, ähh..-ich weiß nicht so recht...Dumbledore hat in seinem Brief geschrieben das ihr oder du uns helfen würdet." fing Harry verwirrt an, denn er hatte sich eher etwas anderes unter Dumbledores 'Hilfe' vorgestellt.

„Das ist vollkommen richtig.", sagte Lindsay nur munter und quetschte sich auf die Bank.

„Und wie?", fragte Draco.

„Hmm...das ist ein bisschen schwer zu erklären und ich glaube kaum ,dass das hier wohl kaum der richtige Ort dazu ist. Ihr wisst ja, die dunkeln und schweren Zeiten sind angebrochen, bla bla bla..." Lindsay machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Ja, ist doch auch so, oder?", fragte Hermine verständnislos.

„Ja klar, aber es ist nicht der Weltuntergang.Und wir müssen das schließlich wissen.", fügte Hana mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick hinzu.

„Okay.Also passt auf.Man hat uns gesagt wir sollen uns nicht allzu lange hier aufhalten, ich wär eigentlich gern noch was in der Winkelgasse bummeln gegangen aber egal.

Ich" Lindsay deutete auf sich, „ komme jetzt mit euch.Die anderen zwei werden einmal pro Woche zu uns kommen.Ihr nehmt absofort nicht mehr am Unterricht teil , und zwar alle drei.Ihr bekommt Privattraining von mir höchstpersönlich und von den anderen Loosern hier einmal in der Woche.Den Rest erklär ich euch in Hogwarts, einverstanden?"

Eine Weile sagte keiner von Harry, Hermine und Draco etwas, sie mussten das ganze erstmal etwas verdauen.Aber plötzlich fing Hermine an zugrinsen.

„Cool, dann steht mir jetzt wenigstens mal eine weibliche Person bei, die mir hilft diesen Idioten zu erklären das man seine Klamotten mindestens einmal pro Woche wechseln sollte", lachte sie. Lindsay und Hana stimmten ein.

„Ich glaube das heißt soviel wie 'Willkommen im Club!'" grinste Harry.

„Momentmal! Seit wann haben wir denn nen Club?" , fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue  
(A/N : Jajaja..er kanns nicht lassen 'gg )

„Ich fürchte seit gerade", antwortete Harry, ehe sie wieder in den Kamin stiegen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.


	6. In Hogwarts

_Soo hier ist das 5. Chap!_

_Ich hoffe euch gefällts!!! (-:_

--Chapter 5--

In Hogwarts angekommen, bezog Lindsay ersteinmal in Zimmer.Es war neben den Schulsprecher Räumen und auch relativ groß. Sie hatte nie viel mit Dumbledore zu tun gehabt, nur hin und wieder gehört das er etwas schräg drauf wäre.

Als er aber eines Tages zu ihr kam, und ihr von einer Prophezeiung erzählte, die besagte das er von einem Verräter getötet werden sollte und sie damit bat, Harry auf seinem Weg zu begleiten, war sie doch beeindruckt gewesen.

Bis jetzt war sie der Frage, warum ausgerechnet _sie_ die drei unterrichten sollte ausgewichen, sie wollte ihr kleines Geheimnis nicht unbedingt schon am Anfang auffliegen lassen, es war noch zu früh dafür.

„Also.", sagte Draco und schmiss sich in einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher,

in dem sich im Moment auch Hermine , Harry und Lindsay befanden.

„Dann erzähl uns mal, wann unsere erste Stunde anfängt.", erwartungsvoll blickte er Lindsay an.

„Ich denke wir fangen direkt morgen an.Ich würd sagen, wir legen keine festen Zeiten fest sondern überlegen es immer kurz davor.

Ich würde sagen...wir treffen uns morgen so gegen halb 9 in der Bibliothek.Dann stören uns keine kleinen nervenden Schüler und wir müssen nicht in aller Frühe aus den Federn.Was haltet ihr davon?" , antwortete Lindsay.

„Das ist guuuuut.", freute sich Harry „ich habs schon immer gehasst so früh auzustehn."

„Was machen wir eigentlich?", fragte Hermine, der diese Frage gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Also., ich hab mir das so überlegt, das wir morgen erstmal nach ein paar dunklen Geschöpfen suchen, die Voldemort aufjeden Fall auf seiner Seite hat.Wir müssen uns einen groben Überblick über seine Armee beschaffen, die er aufstellen will.

Wir schreiben mal wichtige Dinge raus, gucken bei den dunklen Kreaturen auf die Eigenschaften.

Das werden wir morgen machen.Übermorgen werden wir dann mal eine mehr oder wenige praktische Stunde durchführen, inder wir überlegen und ausprobieren, wie wir die Kreaturen gezielt schwächen oder welcher Zauber zum Beispiel gar nicht hilft. Das wäre ein guter erster Schritt.", erklärte Lindsay.

„Jajajajajaa! Wir werden kämpfen! Das nenn ich mal nen geilen Unterricht", freute sich Draco wie ein kleines Kind.Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber", warf Harry ein, „ich dachte eigentlich wir kümmern uns um die Horkruxe, ich dachte die sind am wichtigsten?"

„Ja schon." entgegnete Lindsay. „Aber Voldemort setzt viele seiner Kreaturen auch zur Bewachung der Horkruxe ein, weil er bei den letzte zwei nicht mehr die Zeit hatte so eine aufwenige Falle zu bauen oder so.Bei diesen Horkruxen setzt er bei der Bewachung mehr auf Stärke und Kraft.Außerdem ist das was wir herausarbeiten auch sehr nützlich für die anderen, oder? Sobald unsere 'Forschungen' sicher sind, geben wir die Informationen weiter an die Leher, die das dementsprechend im Unterricht einbringen.Die anderen sollen auch vorbereitet werden.

Und Leute, nochwas" Sie blickte in die Runde. „Ich erwarte in keinster Weise, das ihr jetzt alle Freunde werdet hier, ich weiß ja das ihr euch bis jetzt nicht so besonders...gemocht habt.Aber wir arbeiten zusammen, in einem Team.Einer für alle , alle für einen, ist das klar?!"

Sie sah besonders Draco eindringlich an.

„Jaah", grummelte dieser, „ist angekommen."

„Na dann", rief Lindsay, wie üblich munter und gut gelaunt. „Ne gute Nacht und bis morgen in der Biblo."

Und mit diesen Worten hatte sie auch schon den Raum verlassen.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich glaub das das hier das Jahr werden wird, indem wir am meisten lernen werden.Ich hab das Gefühl das die uns noch viel beibringt.", murmelte Draco nachdenlich.

„Ja, denk ich auch", sagte Harry und erhob sich „und vor allem glaub ich das sie recht hat.Im Team könnten wir echt gut sein."

Er und Draco starrten sich eine Weile an.

Dann grinste Draco „Was auch sonst, schließlich ist ein Malfoy und ein Potter dabei.Hauptsache ich muss nicht mir dir Quidditch in einer Mannschaft spielen"

Er hielt Harry die Hand hin.

„Glaubst du echt ich käm auf die Idee mit dir in einer Mannschaft zu sein?Träum weiter", grinste Harry und schlug ein.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, konnte sich aber das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Wunder geschahen also doch immer wieder !

_Ich weiß, ist nicht sehr lang ... trotzdem bitte revieewn !!!_


End file.
